Something Wicked This Way Comes
by walker-jm1
Summary: What starts out as a normal day in Nekomi for the Goddesses will soon become a race against time to stop an invasion that could lead to the destruction of everyone they love and if not stopped, the entire world.
1. Prologue

**_Oh My Goddess is owned by Kōsuke Fujishima._**

**_Prologue:_**

Hiroshi Kauai hurried thru the old warehouse on his way back to his car. It was already past one in the morning and Hiroshi was running late for lunch. Since taking the night job as a security guard at Nekomi's warehouse district he was still trying to get used to working nights. Hiroshi was hoping Mr. Sakaki, his boss, would not find out that he had been sleeping in one of the offices.

As Hiroshi was nearing the exit he paused suddenly as he heard something, or at least he thought he heard something. He could swear he heard people talking from the dark, empty, part of the warehouse.

Hiroshi pulled out and turned on his flashlight. It hadn't been the first time he had found people messing around in the warehouses. There wasn't much of value in this particular warehouse; usually it was some students from Nekomi Tech looking for a place to party.

"Anybody in here?" called Hiroshi as walked through the warehouse. The only answer was the echo of his voice. Sighing, he turned to leave again when this time he clearly heard the voices. Strange…it almost sounded like chanting.

Pointing his flashlight in the direction of the voices he saw that they were coming from stairways leading to the sublevels of the warehouse. Slowly Hiroshi came up to the top of the stairs and shone his flashlight down the stairwell.

"Is there anybody down there?"

Again he heard nothing and began to descend the stairs. No one had used the sublevels of this warehouse in years and the stairway was dirty and littered with trash. Reaching the bottom of the stairs Hiroshi panned his light around the hallway.

Nobody had come down these stairs recently decided Hiroshi and there was no other way down here except the loading docks. He walked down the hallway not seeing anyone. Giving up he began to turn around and leave when someone darted across his path. Who ever it was ran into one of the storage rooms.

"Hey get back here" yelled Hiroshi as he gave chased.

Running into room he stopped as flashlight illuminated a group of people in the middle of the room. Hiroshi gasped as he caught view of their faces. Their red eyes reflected in his flashlight beam, while their lipless mouths opened wide revealing row after row of teeth. They were bald with leathery skin, 'people' was not the right word for them…_monsters_ was more like it.

Slowly Hiroshi began to back out of the room trying to distance himself from what he was certain were not humans. Something moved behind him and he spun around only have his flashlight knocked from his grasp. The flashlight crashed to the floor and went out. Inky darkness filled the room.

"S..S..stay away from me!" screamed Hiroshi now blind and in a panic. The response chilled him to the bone as the creatures began to chant again in language no human ever made.

Desperate Hiroshi ran towards what he hoped was the exit when a clawed hand grabbed him and shoved him to the ground. He tried to scream but another clawed hand clamped down on his throat with inhuman strength.

Still in darkness he could hear from their chanting that the creatures had surrounded him. Faintly he could see their ghastly faces with their rows of fang like teeth as they drew near him.

Soon the chanting stopped and Hiroshi Kauai learned just how horrible those teeth were…when used on him.

_**AN:**_

_**This is a story I started some time ago, not sure where it is headed. Please give me some feed back if I should continue.**_

_**-Walker**_


	2. Chapter 1 – Beginning

**_Oh My Goddess is owned by Kōsuke Fujishima._**

_**Chapter 1 – Beginning:**_

Just outside of Nekomi, Japan sat an old Shinto temple. For many years the temple had sat in disrepair but a few years ago a local college student and his girlfriend moved in and fixed it up. The neighbors around the temple at first thought it inappropriate for college students to live at the temple, but their fears were put to rest. The young man was quite polite; and his girlfriend was both beautiful and the kindest person you would meet, a true angel.

But there were times when strange noises and lights came from the temple's grounds. Odd events and visitors came and went, especially after the girlfriend's sisters came to stay. Still most neighbors didn't mind and attributed any strange events to a few wild college parties. Indeed, few people would ever guess at what truly went on behind the temple walls…

* * *

Keiichi Morisato woke to a loud crash and the sounds of an argument starting in the hallway. Keiichi rubbed his eyes and looked out his window to see the early morning sun. Glancing at his clock he saw it was five minutes to the alarm went off.

"Who needs an alarm clock when I have those two", grumbled Keiichi as he decided that going back to sleep was pointless. Switching the alarm off, he got out of bed and headed out into the hallway.

'Those two' being Urd and Skuld were currently in the middle of a heated argument in the hallway as Keiichi headed towards the bathroom.

"For the last time I didn't touch your stupid potions!" yelled Skuld.

"I'm missing six whole gruphut roots", snapped Urd, "Just what did you do with them?"

"Maybe you're getting forgetful in your old age and already used them", shoot back Skuld.

Urd face darkened with anger, "Watch yourself dear sister, remember your punishment the last time you messed with my potions."

Skuld gasped at the threat and turned to Keiichi who was trying to get past the two arguing goddesses to get into the bathroom, "Keiichi, tell Urd I didn't take her stupid gruphut roots."

"Urd, I'm sure Skuld didn't take your gopher roots", said a yawning Keiichi as he passed them into the bathroom. Urd and Skuld looked at the closed bathroom door and shook their heads.

"Why do I even bother?" asked Skuld.

From the kitchen Belldandy called, "Keiichi are you up yet? Breakfast is nearly ready."

Smiling Skuld took off for the tea room replying, "Don't worry sister, we got him up."

Urd, still fuming, followed after Skuld, "Don't think I'm thru with you yet." As Urd went down the hallway she put her hands into her sweater pockets. She stopped suddenly frowning and pulled out a small glass jar. Inside were six small grey and blue roots.

Urd stared at her rediscovered gruphut roots and mumbled, "I am not getting old."

Skuld bounded into the tea room meeting with Belldandy who was bringing in a tray of food for breakfast. Skuld sat down at the table and pulled out a circuit board from her pocket and began working away at it.

"Why Skuld, you seem in such high spirits today" said Belldandy as she put down her breakfast tray.

"Oh I have so much to do today; a new circuit board for Banpei, upgrade Keiichi's stereo system, and I'm going bike riding with Sentaro later today."

"Oohhh, spending more time with your boyfriend?" asked a smirking Urd as she entered the Tea Room.

"He's not my boyfriend", shoot back Skuld.

Poking his head into the room while still combing his wet hair, Keiichi asked, "What are you doing to my stereo?"

"Upgrading it so it can pick up distant radio stations"

Keiichi turned and began returning to getting ready for school when he realized this was Skuld he was talking to, "Uhhh, just how distant?"

"Oh, it should be able to pick up signal as far away as Neptune"

"Stop trying to change the subject from your boyfriend", interjected Urd.

"I don't think there are many radio stations in that part of the solar system." said Keiichi as he joined the three goddesses in the Tea Room

Skuld just gave Urd a withering look and replied to Keiichi, "Shows what you know."

Keiichi decided it would be best not to argue with Skuld on the matter this early in the morning. Any long term argument with the little goddess usually ended up with Skuld pulling out one of her bombs on him. Besides, maybe Neptune really was home to a good radio station.

Belldandy, as usual, was able to bring peace to the room simply by smiling and asking sweetly, "Urd, please don't pester Skuld. And Skuld, please ask Keiichi before fixing any of his belongings." She gave Keiichi a very radiant smile which as usual left Keiichi speechless.

Urd looked ready to continue her argument with Skuld, but gave in to Belldandy request. Skuld, wanting to please her beloved older sister, asked a befuddled Keiichi if she could please 'upgrade' his stereo. Keiichi nodded wordlessly while smiling back at his wondrous girlfriend. Peace restored, they ate breakfast without too much chaos.

Belldandy and Keiichi left for the University soon after finishing breakfast, Belldandy still giving a smile that made the young man blush. As they departed on Keiichi's motorcycle, Urd and Skuld waved goodbye. Turning to go back into the temple, Skuld asked innocently, "Still looking for your Gruphut roots?"

Urd glared at Skuld, "So you did hide them!"

"Nope, just saw you put them in that sweater a few days ago. Figured you forgot when you started asking me about them."

Seeing the look on Urd's face Skuld decided to push her luck, "You really are getting forgetful."

Urd's glare transformed into an look of astonishment at Skuld's boldness and then very slowly a small smile came to her lips. "Well played sister, shall I call on you the next time I am 'forgetful'?"

Skuld took one look at the smiling Urd and decided she looked far too much like her demon queen mother and that in the future she needed to remember that discretion was the better part of valor. "Uhh time I was going", said Skuld as she slowly backed down the hallway, not taking her eyes off Urd.

Urd, for her part, was running thru a number of tortures in her mind for her youngest sister that she would put into action when the time was right and didn't pay much attention. She sighed and looked around, she found that she now had the house and temple grounds to herself. She had the opportunity to do what she wanted, watch her TV shows with out interruption from Skuld, concoct any potion with out disapproval from Belldandy. She sighed again, without anyone here, that all seemed so boring.

At length after trying to watch some TV and finding nothing good to watch she got up, turned the TV off. She then created a miniature version of herself, "Urd, no point moping around the house", she told her tiny copy. The mini-Urd nodded up to the larger Urd, "Exactly, its a beautiful day, no point being stuck inside all day."

"Right", she said agreeing with herself, "Whole big city out there to explore, let's get going!". With that the miniature Urd merged back into original self and she walked out the door of the temple. Skuld's creation Banpei was busy sweeping the pathway in the temple grounds that led to the street below. The robot cocked it head as Urd walked by. "Don't wait up", she told the machine. She paused and considered, "Oh and do tell Skuld that there is some human saying about revenge and a dish best severed cold. That she better watch her beloved ice cream for now on."

Satisfied, Urd began to walked out of the temple and began to walk down the road. She had no clear path or destination, she just let her feet carry her where ever they happened to be going. At length she came to a small train station, she knew Belldandy and Keiichi would often ride it into the city. She never saw the point, but though perhaps she would try it today.

She was wrapped into her own thoughts and she accidentally bumped into someone waiting at the station. There was a clatter as the other person's briefcase clattered to the ground. Urd shook herself and bent down to retrieve the fallen brief case. She picked it up and looked at the man that dropped it. He was young and surprisingly not Japanese. He looked European or American.

"Umm", began the man.

"I'm so sorry", said Urd smiling.

"Err", continued the man.

"Wasn't looking where I was going", explained Urd.

"Ahhh", elaborated the man, he seemed to be quiet flustered.

Urd smiled again and offered the briefcase back to the man. She looked him over, likely not even thirty, he had sandy blond hair cut short and was dressed in a neat business suit. He was tall but not skinny, well built. Likely an athlete, supposed Urd. He continued to gape at Urd.

He still had not taken the briefcase and she said, "Well this is part where you say, 'No, my fault for not getting out of way, my eternal apologies' "

He blinked at her and then closed his mouth and said quietly, "Umm, yes sorry, didn't mean to get into your way." He spoke Japanese well and did a quick bow as he took the briefcase from her.

"Hmm, American?", asked Urd.

"Yes", came the simple reply.

"Here on business ?"

"Something like that", he answered now a bit more calmly.

"I'm Urd", said Urd extending her hand.

He looked at her hand and seemed ready to start gaping at her again. He pulled himself together at took her hand and shook it firmly. "Jason" he said in greeting.

"Well, Jason, nice to meet you. See you around.", smiled Urd again as she began to leave. And again Jason looked like he might have small stroke. As Urd walked away she gave a quick pump of her fist into the air. She told herself out loud, "Urd girl, you still got it!"

Jason watched her as she left and then for a minute more. The train came and people got off and on, but he did not. He waited till the train once again left the station. Then when no one was around he spoke softly into the air, "That was a little too close."

His words were picked up by the tiny bone mic that was in his right ear. Nearly invisible the device had picked up the entire conversation he had with Urd. He looked to where she had gone. "Subject is on the move, heading north-north east. She's made me, so someone else will need to take point." He listened to the response that came back thru the bone mic. "Yes", he said in agreement, "and damn it, keep your distance."

* * *

_**AN: This comes from an idea I had sometime ago. It's sat on the back burner for a while, but now I have some time to work on it and other fanfics. If you like, please review and I'll continue.**_

_**-Walker**_


End file.
